We have isolated a DNA clone which codes for the transfer RNA biosynthetic enzyme, ribonuclease P. The clones DNA complements two mutations in different cistrons. We use in vitro mutagenesis to locate the genes on the physical map of the plasmids. We will sequence and determine the gene products of these two genes.